Harry Potter and the Magi'i of Perendair
by D.L. Quinton
Summary: Three transfer students from America arrive at Hogwarts for the year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to show them around. They become close. Little do they know...
1. Transfers and Lightning Balls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter or any names, ideas, or characters therein.  
  
Author's Notes: This will be one of my long stories (one of the few I manage) It starts out weird but it gets better.  
  
Harry Potter and The Magi'i of Perendair  
  
Transfers and Lightning Balls  
  
The Great Hall was dark. A single spotlight illuminated a small portion of the stage. A boy about fifteen stepped onto the stage carrying a golden trumpet. He was a massive boy though not as huge as Hagrid, about six foot six with blonde hair 4 inches long spiked straight up, his eyes were icey-blue and sparkling like sequins with a light of their own that lit his face as well as the spotlight that was glaring into his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness, he was well built to, broad shouldered, the muscles of his arms, neck, back and stomach were clearly visible through the wife-beater, he had a dark overshirt on which was unbuttoned. His pants were black slacks, he had the the tatoo's of the chinese symbols for fire, earth, wood, metal, moon, sun, and water down his left arm from the shoulder down, these tatoos were clearly visible since his long sleeves were rolled up and a wind blew through the huge castle doors, opening his shirt revealing the tatoos on his shoulder. He put the trumpet to his lips and blew out a solitary low G which shifted into a managarie of other notes that corresponded so well one was nearly blown away by the extent of his playings.

The notes were subtle yet powerful, the melody mysterious and dark and mellow, the pace slow and saddening. Harry remembered the first time he had seen this boy at the beginning of the year... so much had happened since then...

Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall fell so silent you could hear a pin drop in argentina. "We have three students joining us from another school for this year as transfer students." He said. "Please give them a warm Hogwarts welcome! May I introduce, Odin Narun. A tall and well built sixth year boy with four inch spikey hair and ice-blue eyes that sparkled stood from the end of the Gryffindor table near Harry. He waved to everyone around and flashed a smile that made Parvati swoon. "Ralliera Narun." A sixth girl about five foot seven with curly red hair and dark green eyes with brown flecks stood, smiled and waved then sat, her hand instantly entwined around the first boy who stood's hand. "Anastriana Sionadel." A short, second year girl excactly five feet tall with light green eyes and shoulder length wavy hair stood from the Gryffindor, smiled, waved, then sat down.   
  
Dumbledore grinned then said. "Welcome to you all! May your adventures here be grand! Now, I would ask Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and   
  
Ron Weasley to show these students around if they would be so kind. Find each other and sit together please! get well aquainted! Now on with the feast!" Ron, Harry and Hermione threw quizical looks at each other then stood and walked to the three newcomers.  
  
They sat down opposite of them. "Hi!" The large boy said with a ringing, bass voice. "I am Odin Narun and this is my wife Ralliera, but call her Ralli. "The other three's head snapped onto Odin and Ralli. "Wife?" They said in unison. The three transfer students laughed. "Yes wife." Ralli said in a gentle, alto voice. "Some people take that as quite a shock."   
  
Hermione looked downhearted for a split second then regained her composure. "Well its nice to meet you and- Oh my god!" She was looking at Ralli's hand. "Is that a diamond or an ice rink?" The diamond was huge to say the least. The round gem was at least an inch and a half in diameter. Ralli laughed. "To this day he won't tell me where he got it to!" Odin smiled a perfect smile and said" My little secret!" The small girl named Anastriana spoke up now. "Oh Odin!" She said in a light, saprano voice. "You are so mischivous! Call me Ana by the way, Anastriana is so long." Odin and Ralli laughed. "Don't I know it!" It was at this moment that it clicked that their accents were American. "You guys are American?" He asked "Yes we are." Ana said in a matter of fact tone that didn't fit the second year girl.   
  
They all laughed and got aquainted and ate until they were all content. Then they went up to the tower to go to bed. The most difficult part of the evening was getting Ralli and Odin to end their goodnight kiss. They must have played tonsil-hockey for a ten full minutes before Ana sighed and said. "Should we leave you two alone?" This brought they kiss to a choking, laughing end. Then they all say goodnight, Odin's and Ralli's hands lingering together until the distance between them wouldn't allow them to touch, and went to bed.

The boys woke up the next morning to find Odin floating a foot off the floor near his bed crosslegged, two lightning balls floating above his outstretched palms, the air around him was crackling with electricity and his hair was emmiting small electric charges. "What the bloody fuck?" Ron exclaimed. Odin's eyes snapped open as the lightning dissapeared and he fell to the floor. THUD! "Ow! Ron! I was concentrating!" Odin stood. "You guys probably wanna know what that was huh?" They merely nodded. "Its to difficult to explain now... but I will." The other two shook their heads as the others started to stir. "And don't tell these guys." Odin added as a last note. They nodded as they processed what happened and got dressed for their first day of classes. Odin greeted the rest of the guys as Ron and Harry exchanged quizical looks.

Please send reviews, your oppinions matter alot to me! I like to read reviews, good or bad.

D.L. Quinton


	2. A Flaring Temper and the Potions Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters within. I also do not own Ana and Ralli. I credit them to my good friends from   
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Flaring Temper, A potions Master  
  
That day went on with no problems. Until they met Malfoy in Potions that is. "Who's the new freaks Potter?" He looked at Ralli. "Well, maybe their not all freaks." He grinned a charming grin, ran his hand through his hair and extended his hand to Ralli. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" She took his hand with her wedding-band hand. "Married!" She said cheerfully as Malfoy's face turns from charm to horror.   
  
Odin extended his hand as well. "And I'm her husband!" He said calmly though his normally cheerful eyes had leapt into a ice-cold, paralyzing stare that made Harry shiver a little. Malfoy looked up at Odin, gulped and said in a small voice. "Nice to meet you both." par  
  
Malfoy quickly recovered his normal smugness and cleared his throat. "Right, you two watch yourself. I don't want to see any hanky-panky anywhere on Hogwarts grounds, I am a prefect." He retreated with Crabbe and Goyle who even had to look up to meet Odin's eyes.  
  
Odin was quaking with rage as they sat down. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set tight. Ralli was trying to calm him. "Now Odin!" She said. "Grab my hand!" He took her hand and she rubbed his neck with her free hand. He seemed to calm fast, just in time because Snape snapped at them. "No hand holding! Just because you are new doesn't mean you are treated special!" Malfoy was smirking now. They were on his turf now. "Sorry Proffessor!" Ralli and Odin say simultaniously. Snape eyed them for a moment then returned to teaching. "Today we will be making an Advanced Pogworth potion. Does anyone know what that is?" Odin's hand shot up before Hermione's and she looked dumbstruck. Snape quirked an eyebrow as well. "Well, well, well." He said "You just might have some cometition miss Granger." His lips quivered "Speak!" He said to Odin.   
  
Odin cleared his throat. "The Advanced Pogworth potion is, obviously, made from a dirivitive of Pogworth, a flowering plant found only in Brazil South America. Anyone who drinks it is under the command of the first person who speaks to them and must fulfill their every desire." Odin took a breath as Snape looked mildly impressed. "One point to Gryffindor. Nice job, at least there is another Gryffindor who reads the materials." He eyes Ron and Harry for a split second then returned to teaching. "The instructions are on the board." He waved his wand and they appeared on the chalkboard. "Go to work. Now!"   
  
There was a great scrambling except for Odin who calmly got his supplies and went to work. Perfectly slicing his Pogworth flowers into equal pieces and his Resin Beetles. He checked the fire often and made sure the temperature was perfect. Odin stirred 32 times counter closkwise excactly and removed the ladle. "Where did you learn to do potions?" He asked as he looked at the perfect flourescant green potion of Odin's then at his own puke green one. "From a very wise chemist." Odin said with a grin. "Oh, that clears things up." Ron replied.  
  
An hour later Snape called for everyones potions. Odin deposited his with a smile which was returned by a grimace from Snape and walked out with Ralli's hand entwined in his.  
  
Over the course of the day Odin succeded to impress every single teacher at Hogwarts. Flitwick for the perfect entrapment charm he performed, Mcgonagal for sucessfully turning his desk into a pig, and Hagrid for his knowledge of Pegasi.  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry decided to ask Odin about what they had seen.  
  
Authors notes: The part about "Turning his desk into a pig" Is a quote from SS, Mcgonagal does the same thing. 


	3. Magi'i, Older Than She Looks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Poteer on anything within said book series by J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Ralli of Ana, they belong to my two best friends at , they know who they are.  
  
Magi'i, Older Than She Looks  
  
Harry and Ron came up to Odin that night. "Ok" Harry said "Can we get an explanation on what hap-" "Shhh!" Odin interupted. He looked around as if someone might be watching them, but no one was. "Come with me." He led them back to the dormitorie and shut the door.  
  
"Alright" He said "If you really must know." He took a deep breath before he began. "I am a Magi'i of Perendair. One of the few that are not on my island... Magi'i can control different elemets to a certain degree. Theres earth, air, water, fire, metal, forest, light, and darkness. I control air and through that I can call the winds and, since I can call the winds, I can take a storm anywhere I want it to be. I can pull electricity from the air around me and make bolts or balls of electricty in its purest form, Nicentricity. Nicentricity is very hard to work with and not many air Magi'i dare to try to control it because it is so volitile.  
  
"Thats the explanation for what you saw." Harry and Ron just sat there, saying nothing, their jaws hanging to the floor. Ron was the first to speak. "So... your like... super-powerful?" "You could say that." Odin replied. "Is Ralli or Ana a uh... Magi'i?" Harry asked. "Ana is" He replied "and more powerful than I. But Ralli isn't a Magi'i, just an ordinary wizard who just happens to be the most perfect creature on the face of the planet in my eyes." He smiled "Well mate" Ron said "Glad to know that little tidbit about you." Odin laughed a hearty laugh "Ya, I supose thats a good thing for you guys to know! Lets go back downstairs." But Ron had one more question. "Why does Ana act like she's our age? Because of her er... powers?" Odin scratched his chin before he replied. "Thats a question for her, not me... I know the answer but... she would kill me if I said." He smiled "Oh, ok." Ron said and the went back down to the common room.  
  
Hermione and the girls found them later. "Hey boys!" Ralli said as she plopped down in Odin's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled into his shoulder. "Whats up?" "Nothin'" Odin replied "The guys know about..." The three girls exchanged looks. "So does Hermione." Ana said "Well! thats cleared up!" Odin said an smiled. Ron whispered to Ana. "Why do you act like your our age? Is it because of your powers?"  
  
Ana frowned a little and sighed. "Not excactly. You see" She sighed "its such a long and confusing story... my parents will killed a long time ago, 16 to be exact, by a... madman. No not Voldemort. But a madman nonetheless. They put me into a protective cacoon when I was twelve. That happened four years ago so technicly... I should be 16... not 12..." Once again, Harry and Ron's jaw had hit the floor. But Hermione seemed to already know. Harry spoke first this time. "I'm sorry Ana..." Ana smiled "Its ok Harry." She laid a hand on his cheek. "I'm over it." She slapped him playfully.  
  
They spent another four or five hours talking and laughing. Odin had gone upstairs and come back with a guitar and they made requests. Some of the mthey had never heard of like, "Smoke on the water" and "Bailamos" and old hymms like "Wayfaring Pilgrim" and "He'll understand and say 'well done'" as well as some songs Odin himself wrote, Spanish Ballads mostly. The night ended when Ralli was crashing in Odin's lap, Hermione and Ron were leaned up against each other sleeping peacefully, their hands quite close together. Harry and Ana were sacked out on the hearth rug, they had been talking together all night long.  
  
Odin smiled as he stood up slowly and silently and without trying to wake Ralli. He rose into the air and floated just above the stairs of the staircase to the girls dormitories. He opened the door silently and laid Ralli in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Odin kissed Ralli on the forehead and moved a few stray locks of her gorgeous red hair away from her face. He sighed. "This is the girls dormitories ya know." The voice startled him so much he fell out of the air and landed hard on his face. He stood to see Ana and Hermione. "Sorry." Ana and Hermione smiled. "Its ok Odin" Hermione said "But just this once!" He smiled and left. "G'night girls." He said "Out!" They whispered in unison.  
  
Odin chuckled as he floated back down the spiral staircase to Ron and Harry. He sighed and hefted them onto his shoulders like sacks of grain, Odin chuckled and floated them off to bed. 


End file.
